<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment and a Memory by KCKenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314535">A Moment and a Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi'>KCKenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Moments That Lead Us Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mental Health Issues, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, everyone gets a hug lol, lineage feels, well its mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan finds an old hologram. He and Anakin reflect that maybe some people are just meant to find each other - even if they aren’t meant to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Moments That Lead Us Here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment and a Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525084">И эта история, и воспоминания</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp">julyp</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don’t need to read my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288510/"> Room to Grow </a> to understand this story, but they’re connected so it might be worth checking out that one first (it’s short!)</p><p>Also, a major THANK YOU to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistercat144/pseuds/Sistercat144"> Sistercat114 </a> for the idea to write this!! This story is all thanks to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know how you do it. I could never fit everything into one bag. How am I supposed to decide which droids to bring?”</p><p>     Anakin strode into Obi-Wan’s room and flopped down on the bed, knocking over a perfectly folded pile of robes. Obi-Wan huffed and began restacking them, shooting Anakin a look.</p><p>     “Have you ever heard of this fascinating concept,” he said, “called <em>knocking</em>?”</p><p>     Anakin ignored him. He rolled over to lay on his stomach, propping up his chin in his hands.</p><p>     “And what about my fusioncutter? Or my laser drill? You never know when you might need one…”</p><p>     Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he packed the robes into the bag. They must’ve had this conversation a dozen times during Anakin’s apprenticeship – every time they were assigned an off-world mission, Anakin tried to bring half the Temple along in his suitcase.</p><p>     “Are you certain your time wouldn’t be better spent packing your own bags?” Obi-Wan said, folding his first pair of socks. “We’re leaving in an hour. The war doesn’t wait.”</p><p>     “Don’t be ridiculous,” Anakin said. “You know my time is always best spent bothering you.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan scoffed as he reached for the next set of socks. But he paused as he noticed there was only one – he must’ve dropped the other somewhere along the way. When he didn’t see it anywhere, Obi-Wan sunk down to his hands and knees and started feeling around under the bed.</p><p>     His hand skimmed nothing but dust and spiderwebs at first, treading through empty air – no sock. But then his fingers struck something hard and thin. Obi-Wan pulled it out and turned it over.</p><p>     It was an old hologram – from the looks of it, over ten years old.</p><p>     Anakin was still prattling on – droning about how perhaps he could talk Rex into letting him store some of his tools on the <em>The Resolute</em> – but Obi-Wan had stopped listening. He flicked on the holo, and the image fluttered to life.</p><p>      Obi-Wan put a hand to his mouth.</p><p>     It was an old picture, from when Anakin first became his padawan. He’d been fooling around in Obi-Wan’s closet, thinking his master wasn’t home, and apparently decided to have a little fashion show with Obi-Wan’s clothing. The image showed a very embarrassed 9-year-old, drowning in robes that were far too big for him and wearing only one gigantic, adult-sized boot. Obi-Wan had laughed so hard he nearly cried, and found himself smiling at the memory even now.</p><p>     “…it’s not unreasonable, I mean, there’s tons of extra space on board, especially since…” Anakin’s voice trailed off as he looked down, watching as Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. “What’s that?”</p><p>     Anakin sat up, and Obi-Wan turned on his knees and shifted the holo. When he saw the image, Anakin cringed.</p><p>     “Nooooo,” he moaned, but a laugh left his lungs all the same. “Just when I thought you’d forgotten all about that.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan laughed. “Never.”</p><p>     Anakin slid down to the floor, positioning himself across from Obi-Wan to get a closer look. He shook his head.</p><p>     “It seems like yesterday.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan nodded. “You were such a good kid. Even in your wilder moments,” he said, and Anakin snorted. But then Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, leaning back onto his hands. “I only wish I could’ve been better for you then.”</p><p>     Anakin leaned away too, mimicking his position. “What are you talking about? You were a great master,” he said. “The best.”</p><p>     But Obi-Wan just smiled sadly. “I must’ve been alright, for you to turn out as well as you have.” Anakin shook his head, grinning again for a moment. “But at the beginning, I know I wasn’t what you needed. I wasn’t…well, you remember. I wasn’t really myself.”</p><p>     “I know.” Anakin’s eyes darkened as he remembered – the nights he’d heard Obi-Wan making tea at four in the morning, the days Obi-Wan hardly left his bed, the moments his anxiety had flooded their bond so intensely that Anakin had to walk away. “But you never let that affect how you treated me. I know you were…struggling. But I never doubted that you…that you…”</p><p>     Anakin’s voice trailed off, and he drew his knees up to his chest.</p><p>     “That I loved you,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>     The words came so softly that Anakin wasn’t even certain he’d heard them. But Obi-Wan was looking at him hard, his eyes more open and vulnerable than he’d seen them in a long time.</p><p>     And in the moments after, neither of them seemed able to speak. They sat opposite one another, staring at the holo on the floor, and were suddenly lost in the maze of remembering. The time Anakin came home from his first class in the Temple, crying because he never learned to read Basic. The time Obi-Wan spent nearly twenty minutes talking to an unknown Jedi before realizing it was just a droid Anakin had dressed up in his robes. The time Anakin had broken down and told Obi-Wan about his mother’s terrible fate, had clutched Obi-Wan’s hand like it was the only thing in the universe that was real. Meeting Obi-Wan’s mother on Stewjon. The mortifying hoi-broth incident. Zygerria. Mortis. Every single moment, beautiful and terrible, that had led them to where they were now.</p><p>     And as he relived them, Obi-Wan knew one thing for certain. While some of those memories were painful, and some were like balm for the soul, all of them had bound his life with Anakin’s forever. They were one mind. One man.</p><p>     Obi-Wan swallowed, suddenly aware there was a lump in his throat.</p><p>     “I just wanted to give you everything Qui-Gon could have,” he said. “Or at least close to it.”</p><p>     “I didn’t want Qui-Gon.” Anakin was fiddling with a lose threat in the carpet, eyes cast down. “I wanted you.”</p><p>     “I didn’t know what I was doing,” Obi-Wan insisted. “I was young, and…and unwell, and…”</p><p>     “And you still managed to make me feel like I was the only thing in the world that mattered,” Anakin said. “That after years of being treated like property…I was somebody.” He looked up at last, his watery eyes finding Obi-Wan’s. “I was somebody to you.”</p><p>     For a moment, Obi-Wan found he couldn’t speak – when he opened his mouth, nothing came out but air.</p><p>     “You were,” he said at last. “You are. Anakin…”</p><p>     His voice trailed off, and Anakin’s hands dropped away from his knees at the surprising suspicion that his master was close to tears.</p><p>     “You know you’re my best friend,” Anakin said softly, “right?”</p><p>     Obi-Wan swallowed hard, then nodded. “And you’re mine.”</p><p>     “There’s no one I’d rather have spent these years with. Not even Qui-Gon.”</p><p>     Obi-Wan’s breath sounded shaky as he looked down again, his eyes tracing the image between them. But then Anakin shifted onto his knees and crawled forward, pulling Obi-Wan hard into a hug. They stayed there, knee to knee, resting in the comfort of breaths and heartbeats and warm hands. The years fell away between then and now, between who they were and who they’d become, until neither could tell the difference.</p><p>     When the door slid open again, something invisible seemed to shatter.</p><p>     “Hey, Skyguy, should I pack my – oh.”</p><p>     Anakin pulled back as Ahsoka walked into the room. She stared at where they were sitting on the floor, at Obi-Wan’s hand as it dropped from Anakin’s back, and confusion flickered across her face for a moment before she grinned.</p><p>     “Aw man, did I miss the hug?”</p><p>     Anakin laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “Nah. It’s just getting started.”</p><p>     At that, Ahsoka flung herself down between them and pulled them both inward, tangling them into a pile of limbs. Obi-Wan groaned as he shifted beneath them, muttering something about getting squished, but there was laughter in his voice. There was laughter in everything. The Force poured joy into the space around them, enveloping them in warmth and safety and <em>rightness</em>.</p><p>     When Obi-Wan finally wriggled free of the cuddle pile, he was grinning.</p><p>     “Ahsoka,” he said, flattening a few strands of hair that had slipped out of place. “Anakin has a lovely holo he’d like to show you.”</p><p>     Anakin’s face blanched. In the chaos of Ahsoka’s entrance, the image had flickered out, but the disk still sat on the floor between them. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>     “Oh, of course you do. I’m sure your padawan would love to see – ”</p><p>     “Shut up!”</p><p>     Ahsoka leaned forward, smirking. “What? What is it?”</p><p>     “It’s nothing…hey wait, OBI-WAN, NO – ”</p><p>     But Obi-Wan had already snatched up the holo and flicked it on, and Ahsoka clapped a hand over her mouth. Seconds later Anakin was on top of him, trying to wrestle the holo out of his hands while Obi-Wan just laughed. When he fought his way to his feet and started to run, holding the holo up above his head, Anakin chased after him with outstretched hands, yelling profanity and empty threats while Ahsoka doubled over in laughter.</p><p>     And for a moment, the universe was no wider than this – a little room, with a little laughter and a lot of love, and all the little moments that had led them there. There was no war, no Sith, no battle wounds or pain. Just three people who were meant to find to each other, even if they weren’t meant to stay.</p><p>     Anakin tackled Obi-Wan, and his laughter rang out like music as they crumbled to the floor. And for a moment, the lines between then and now and someday were blurred, and it was everything – a moment and a memory and an eternity, all at once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated 😊 </p><p>my star wars tumblr: <a href="https://kckenobi.tumblr.com/"> kckenobi </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>